


Crying For The Moon

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Alternate Canon, During Canon, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, LGBTQ Themes, Public Nudity, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After picking up their Halloween costumes, Tina gleefully spots a very naked Rachel in the bedroom window.





	Crying For The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Halloween franchise so HERE'S SOME FEMSLASH 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🩸🩸🩸🩸😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

*

Tina hops out of Mike's car, waving him goodbye merrily. He doesn't even spare her a glance.

After Halloween, she thinks. Mike better get used to fucking his own hand instead of her after Halloween. Breaking up with him has been on her mind. Off and on. Tina knows she wants more—and _more_ comes in the form of a curvy, sassy blonde.

Rachel clung to Tina after Jamie got admitted to Haddonfield Children's Clinic. For attempted murder. Jamie claims that Michael Myers was responsible. All that Tina knows is Jamie is sick, mute and weakened from her own trauma, and desperately needs help. She loves that little girl to death—just like a _sister_—visiting Jamie and spoiling her, and telling her funny imaginary stories.

She loves Rachel too, for all of her kindness. Strength. Rachel deserves more, too. Someone more than Brady.

_ (God rest his lying, cheating and ugly dumb-ass.) _

"I wish I had you all alone…" Tina sing-songs, humming along to an invisible tune. She tosses back her dark, frizzy hair, preening and skipping up the concrete steps leading to the Carruthers' house. "Just the two of us…"

Down the nearby sidewalk, a tall, imposing Shape observes unnoticed before disappearing. Fortunately for everyone.

Tina ducks around the side-fence, marching for a back screen-door and looking up. 

Rachel's standing in her bedroom window, facing her mirror. Her blonde, wavy hair dripping wet. 

_Naked_. 

She's naked and in full view. Tina halts in place, gawking. All of Rachel's peachy-pale skin flushed from the hot shower. Even on her buttocks.

Heat swoops down Tina's gut and to her mound. Fuck.

Instead of going inside like she's supposed to, Tina picks up a garden-rock, chucking it at the window. Rachel startles, jumping and then glaring outraged on her, cursing through the glass. She quickly covers her front with a fluffy, beige-white towel.

"Drop the towel or suffer the consequences!" Tina yells, grinning and presenting out a new rock. Rachel pries open her window.

"What the FUCK are you doing—!"

"Let me see the goods!"

_ "TINA—!" _

"Keep it down, sheesh!" Tina mock-scolds. She chucks the rock over her shoulder. "You don't wanna wake the neighbors!"

Everyone's gone—or so said Rachel earlier that day. The two back neighborhood families, the Johnsons and the Garrets, as well as the Langstons on the other side of the fence where Tina is. Anyone who can see them _isn't_ there to see them.

"Why are you sneaking around the yard?" Rachel hisses out, her cheeks reddening further.

Tina beams, waving the shopping bags in her left hand. "I got our costumes! Tower Farm's Halloween Bash, duh! Tonight!" She goes silent for a moment, cocking an eyebrow up slyly at her best friend. "Besides… how could I resist a _peep show_?"

"That's an invasion of _privacy_."

"You're the one in the window, Rach. Titties out." She winks a glittery, purple eyelid. "I _love_ your titties by the way. Very cute."

Rachel huffs, less angry. "Knock it off."

"_Aww_! C'mon! I wanna see~_eee_~!"

Tina squeals this out, pouting. She keeps the intense eye-contact until Rachel's face twitches into a smile. Rachel sighs, glancing away with embarrassment and flashing one of her breasts. For a moment.

"You can do _beee_~_eetter_~~!"

Reluctance overcomes her, but not Tina. She's so, so sure of what she feels when Rachel lowers towel from her front.

"Ohhh yeah~!" Tina gushes, fluttering her lashes and beaming again. "I could just eat you up, gorgeous."

_ "Tina…" _

"Spin around! _Spin!_"

Rachel makes an exasperated noise, doing as instructed. Her little, bare ass exposing in the window.

"Are you done, Tina…?"

"Hardly," Tina replies, self-satisfied. "You ever touched yourself in front of someone?" She watches from down below as Rachel eyes her in mortification. "It's an honest question, babes! I've done it with Mike. And with Samantha."

"Samantha… Thomas? _Our_ best friend?"

Tina nods. "She said it felt good," she explains, folding her arms and gazing over Rachel with seriousness. "Like another girl could understand her in a way her boyfriend couldn't… _sooo_ who do you think of when you touch yourself, Rach?"

_(You…)_

Tina can imagine it blossoming from Rachel's lips. 

_(You.)_

Her fingers inching down to her pussy lips. Spreading herself open. 

_(You.)_

Tina could order Rachel to tease that moist, pink opening, sliding her forefinger in and out, drenching up to the knuckle. 

_(You, you.)_

Rachel moaning, humping her hand, using her other to grope a nipple, pinching down. 

_ (You, Tina.) _

"Whatever," Rachel mutters, outside of Tina's sexual fantasy. She fastens her window shut.

Tina's lips smirk.

*


End file.
